And the Heavens Sent a Sign
by star girl2
Summary: CHAPTER 5 ADDED! A fresh look at what will happen after AJBAC involving new characters. A must for M/L fans! And anyone who likes Happy Endings!
1. Peanut Butter and Jelly

Chapter 1   
  
Disclaimer: Fox and the producers own all rights. (Lucky them)  
Summary: What next season might be like. I'm not giving anything else away. Just read it. :)  
  
a/n: The story starts a few days after the season finale. The thoughts are written //like this//. This is my first piece of fan fiction so... plz review and enjoy! :)  
  
The sunshine washed over the large window as only can be done at penthouse level on a beautiful sunny day, almost making it seem like the pulse never hit.   
  
Two pairs of eyes stared out the wall of window, one a deep chocolate brown, the other a crystallized blue. Both unaware of the world around them, simply taking in the depths of beauty. Something that neither did too often.  
  
"Wow, it's so...," whispers Max in awe letting all her worries slip away, just for a moment.  
  
"Beautiful." Answers Logan from behind her.  
  
Max tenses up from the shock of his voice.  
  
She though he was busy chopping carrots for what's sure to be a gourmet dinner, paying no attention to her.  
  
She loosens up remembering that Logan is friend not foe and she is in no danger. // Kinda more than a friend...kinda //  
  
"Yeah," she says drinking in the last rays of the day.   
  
They look for a few more moments.  
  
"I better ride over to my place and see my boo," she says, abruptly breaking the mood.  
  
"Yeah, of course," says Logan with a tinge of disappointment in his voice, running his hand through his spiky hair.  
  
"Well I gotta bounce," says Max as she heads for the door.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Wait?!"  
  
"I...ugh...will see you tomorrow...with info on that new case...,"  
  
While Logan is stuttering out his response he and Max are gazing directly into each other's eyes.  
  
Max gives a weak smile "Sure thing."  
  
Max walks out and shuts the door with a soft click.  
  
Logan stands there, stunned and confused.  
  
Max bursts back through the door.   
  
"I...ugh...forgot..."  
  
She searches Logan's eyes with a sense of yearning.  
  
Logan stares back at her through his deep blue eyes, the same eyes that flashed across TV screens during eyes-only broadcasts.   
  
They were not wearing the same expression though. Not that cold, hard, "just try and mess with me" look. More like a young boy looking at his first crush.  
  
He leans down and places a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
The room swirls in a sea of colour.  
  
  
  
"Arghh!" Max springs to an upright position in her Manticore medical bed.  
Her whole genetically engineered body ached.  
  
Her dream, so real before was now just a far away memory. A wish. A hope.  
  
"Aaaaah!" Max lets out a scream ending in a sob.   
  
Her shoulders slump lower and lower with each sob until her head is in her hands.   
  
"Damn Manticore," Max grunts through gritted teeth as she regains some of her composure.  
  
"Did I just hear you insulting my fine institution and your birth place?" Madame X spats entering the room through a steel door. "And home," she adds with a smirk.  
  
"I'd rather lick a toilet, than stay here a moment longer." Replies max in a cool but somewhat dazed, from the drugs she was on, matter.  
  
"Well, I'll see if I can arrange something with the janitor," Madame X replies curtly before turning on her black pumps and storming out of the room.  
  
"Bring on the 2000 Flushes," utters Max through clenched teeth while her eyes stared stone cold ahead.   
  
  
Logan stared out at the shell of a city that he viewed everyday from his penthouse apartment.   
  
He eyes were dry not a single tear had he let fall since Max had died in his arms.   
  
//I am strong. I will save her. I know she is alive. Out there. Somewhere. //  
  
It was the first time he had been alone for quite a number of days.  
  
Krit and Jondy were staying at bling's while Lydecker claimed the guestroom.   
  
They were trying to make a plan to bust out Zack and in Logan's mind Max.  
  
He had a feeling. A sliver of hope that he would get a sign that Max was alive. Soon.   
  
He knew it in his heart but even the strongest of hearts needs reassuring.  
  
He decided he would make himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and get back to his computer to continue trying to hack into the Manticore system.  
  
The bread was fresh and tasty; //Lydecker must have gone grocery shopping.//  
  
//Max would never believe that I, Logan Cale was eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch but hey you can't eat culinary miracles all the time. //  
  
He then realized how much he missed Max and how he needed her to be alive so that he could tell her all the things he never got to tell her.  
  
//Like how I love peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and...her. //  
  
//I know I love her. That's for sure but I don't know how I love her. Like a close friend. Like a brother. Like a soul mate. Like a girlfriend. Like a business associate. //  
  
//I don't know! All I know is I need to get her back. //  
  
a/n: Do you like it? Do you hate it? Do you feel somewhere if between? Have you got any ideas for the next chapters? (There will be quite a few I promise. :)) Do you have any problems with the format? If you answered yes to any of these questions or simply if you've read the story please review. :) It makes authors so happy(including me!)  
  
Thank-you and I will be posting chapter two soon. Probably Thursday :). Also if you would like to you could put in your review how often you would like new chapters (once a week, etc.)   
  
  
  
  



	2. The Sign Arrives

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Fox and producers own all rights...bla-bla-woof-woof  
Tris however is mine so if you want to borrow, ask.  
  
A/n: Thanx everybody who gave me a review it means a lot to me and the time between chapters. Hint, hint. So kudos to H.M. Mavrik, Gurgosh the immortal, bumblebee (a best friend of mine), Alexz Recoro, lily that's not my real name (it's okay I get the whole screen name thing he he), marie, a reader, Original Max A, X5fan, N_Bgirl, amberthistle, MB, darkangel, kristy, sky, sam, ice princess, Missy Kay and anyone else who I've missed because they reviewed after I have submitted this chapter. (I'll get you at the beginning of chapter 3 though :) I was so excited to get such a big response to my first fic :) (just try and wipe this smile off my face)  
  
Now one with the story:  
  
  
Lemon zest  
A sweet caress  
A timeless gift  
A whispered word  
A soul mourns   
Love that takes its winsome time.  
An Angel's watching over you.  
  
Logan took advantage of his time alone to write a poem about his bottled emotions concerning Max and her not being with him.  
  
//This is good. No, this is bad. It would be good if Max liked it. How come I can only think such short, simple thoughts since Max isn't here with me? It's probably because I shut off part of my brain, the part with reason and theories and...everything except for the daily activities of a normal person. //   
  
Logan walks over to the kitchen leaving him notebook face open, revealing his poem.  
  
//And the ability to focus. Focus on the mission. Get back to the computer! Must not think. Thinking leads to feelings and feelings leads to pain and pain leads to weakness. And I must not be weak I must be strong for Max. //  
  
Flash back:  
  
"If you wish upon a star, your wishes will always come true my dear Logan. For stars are protected, by a blanket of love and through that love they give back to all the people on earth," the warm voice of his nanny cooed.  
  
"Thank-you Amelia, for that wonderful story. I will remember it forever and ever,"a 5 year old Logan answers.  
  
"Well it's time for you to get to bed young one"  
  
"Oh, do I have to?!"  
  
"Yes, as sure as the America will always be the richest nation in the world your mother will always want her 5 year old son in bed at 8," stated a smiling Amelia.  
  
Little Logan climbed under his covers and Amelia tucked him in.  
  
As she was about to flick off the light switch she said in a hushed tone "Logan don't be afraid to wish, money won't bring you everything."  
  
Two ocean blue eyes closed and drifted to sleep, utter no response to a kind hearts advice.  
  
End flash back  
  
  
Those same eyes, now many years later were stung with tiny droplets of salt water finally given in to what had been coming for almost a week.  
  
  
Knock-knock  
  
//There was someone at the door. Who could it be? Lydecker was with Krit and Jondy, getting some supplies they would need when they attacked Manticore. Bling was supposed to be at the gym doing some weight training. Unless it was someone who wants me dead...better get my gun. //  
  
He wiped his tears and went to his office and pulled out his loaded shotgun, the same one he attempted to take his own life with.   
  
He walked over to the door and listened.   
  
//I can't hear anything, not a single sound. Whoever it is must be very well trained. It couldn't be anyone working for the government or anyone out for eyes only they would have blown down the door by now. Max maybe it's Max! No wait, she would have picked the lock or came through the skylight...unless she wanted to surprise me by using the door, that's a thought. Oh well here goes nothing. //  
  
He opened the door with shotgun raised and loaded.  
  
Before he could say "What the?!"  
  
A 14 year-old girl bearing a slight resemblance to Max had kicked the gun out of his hand, twisted his arms around to his back and had him pinned against the wall.  
  
He knew better than to ask questions right now.  
  
//She is dressed in military clothes. Manticore! Oh my god...She's from Manticore! She found out about me from Max and I'm being kidnapped and taken to Manticore! Oh no//  
  
"Okay this is how it is gonna be for the next 1.25 minutes, I will talk and you will not, understand?" a cool voice cut through the air.  
  
"Yes," a somewhat terrified Logan tried to search the young teen's eyes for some sort of clue to what was going on.  
  
//She isn't going to kill me, I can tell that much. She is somewhat unsure of what I am going to say or do...there is a sliver, a very small sliver of fear in hear eyes one that only few would be able to see. //  
  
"My name is Tris. I am a friend of Max. She has sent me to give you a message and help you break her out. I am an X7. She told me that I would be of use to you. Manticore is on the hunt for me and I need no one but you to know who I really am. The security footage of right now needs to be destroyed as soon as possible. Do you understand?"  
  
"No! What?! How do I know that Max sent you and your not just part of some sort of plan Manticore has to capture me?"  
  
"Somebody's angel." The stranger known as Tris replied and her eyes locked straight with his to show him she wasn't lying.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
//So she is for real, what am I going to do about her. She could totally help save Max but who to tell and who to not? Lydecker must not know about her because he didn't mention anything and he didn't even know about the X6's. //  
  
//Wow. I wonder what he will say now. He won't turn me out on the street, I hope. Max said he was eyes-only. Eyes-only won't turn someone who has Manticore after them out on the street would he. I just hope that he is as Max said he was. I don't want to have to go back to Manticore. No, not back to Manticore. //  
  
"Please don't send me back to Manticore," a desperate whisper spoke.  
  
//She looks like she is going to cry. I could never send her back there. There is something about her, beneath the soldier that is very innocent and caring. //   
  
"Of course not, nobody should be at Manticore." Said Logan in a firm yet caring voice.  
  
"Thank-you,"  
  
"I'll go put some tea on," Logan said after noticing how could the girl must be wearing only a military suit on a cold Seattle day.  
  
"Thank-you"  
  
"And we can talk about how max got talking to you,"  
  
"And how she is," Logan added with an edge of worry.  
He turned to go to the kitchen to make the tea and some soup.   
  
"She fine Logan...for know"  
  
Logan let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute," Logan said with a smile.  
  
//This might turn out better than I thought. He really is as nice as Max said he was. //  
  
A/n: Thanx for reading my story :) I write for you guys and because I love it so tell me what you think in a review. I love reading reviews. Reviews are so cool. Okay you get the idea anyway, expect chapter 3 on Saturday. I don't know how it's going to go quite yet but we will definitely get to know Tris better. And BIG EXCITING THINGS WILL HAPPEN! He he :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. A thank-you well over due

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill I own zero, zilch, nada...oh except Tris so if you want to borrow her ask, I'll say yes but it's nice to know who is using my characters. :)  
  
A/n: I know it's a little past Saturday. Okay a lot, like ummm more than 2 weeks. But I had some spare time after a science test so I started jotting this down and just had to finish it and post it for you guys. I have been experiencing serious "writer's laziness" though and also been really busy since school has just finished but now I have lots of free time to be updating so look for lots of updates on my story. All you people who review my stories are awesome. The first section is written especially for DarkAngelfan who requested more Max/Manticore stuff.   
  
  
Manticore:  
  
//I feel so weak. The drugs they've got me on must be to weaken me; of course they don't want their prize possession bustin out. I wonder what they are going to do...they'll probably reprogram me...But they need my DNA since the lab blew up. Oh well, I just hope my plan works and Tris got out. She's a strong girl and they only have minimum security on her. She should be fine...I hope. She is my only chance. //  
  
Max stars out at a doctor walking down the hall.  
  
//I hate Manticore. And what they did to everyone. Tinga, Brin, Zack, Ben and me. If only Zack was still alive. No, I must not think about him being alive. Zack is dead. Dead. He's not going to bust through the door saying "Max we gotta go! Make a run for it"...I wish he would though...I really wish he would. //  
  
A single tear slides down a saddened face. No attempt is made to wipe it away.   
  
//With all of my, oh his, oh I dunno, our? Heart. Logan. How did he pop into my thoughts? I was thinking about Zack and Manticore and suddenly flip; I'm on the Logan Cale station. Just like eyes-only. He can show up whenever...ha. //  
  
Max let out a slight laugh. She feels the taste of salt as the tear reaches her mouth.  
  
She lets her think about Logan for a while. His deep blue eyes that shine like an expensive gem in a store window, His tawny hair all spiked in that cute way, his "I'm too busy saving the world to shave" stubble and most of all, the feeling when she is close to him, protected and cared for.  
  
Max cracks a smile, one that the world hasn't seen since she died in Logan's arms that night.  
  
//I know why he popped up. He is number one on my list of reasons for busting out of this joint. //   
  
//He might have a plan. He just might. //  
  
Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by a short man calling her to attention.  
  
"X5-456, you will begin your reprogramming at 900 hours tomorrow. Be prepared and waiting," the sergeant drilled.   
  
"Oh, but I have nothing to wear," Max replied sickly sweetly with a thick coat of sarcasm.  
  
"There is no room for jokes soldier!" the sergeant blasted.  
  
Max replied with a dirty look.  
  
The sergeant turned and exited through a stainless steel door. Max felt the strange calm of being alone in a place you don't want to be overtake her again.  
  
//How does Logan say that old cliché goes again, oh yeah: the calm before the storm. //  
  
  
"So, Tris do you have any super human qualities that Max doesn't have?" questioned a curious Logan.  
  
The tension in the room had passed since Logan had found out that Tris was a friend of Max's and Tris found out Logan was a good guy and he was going to let her stay with him.  
  
"Well, yes actually I have been trained to be able to distance myself from people and emotions. I was strictly disciplined at Manticore for not doing this efficiently enough though," Tris stated.  
  
"Oh," was all Logan could muster.  
  
"When I was young, about 8 or 9 I got out"  
  
Logan just stared at her amazed at how she was so kind and trusting underneath her hard shell.  
  
//Her shell is so much easier to crack than Max's or maybe she is just very emotional right now. //   
  
"I was out for about a week before they caught me and brought me back."   
  
"Really, where did you stay?"  
  
"I picked a few pockets and got myself a nice hotel room," Tris boasted with a smile.  
  
//She is so much like a younger version of Max. There is something the same...I can't quite put my finger on it. //  
  
Logan stared at Tris looking out the soft window glazed with rain and something in his heart stirred; something that had died with his baby sister those many years ago.  
  
//She is so innocent and yet so harmed. She is just a child caught up in a very messed up world. //  
  
"So...anymore information you need from me?"  
  
"Yes, but nothing you can answer."  
  
//Unless you can tell me that I will see max again. //  
  
Tris looked at Logan, not confused but simply understanding.  
  
//There must be something more between those two than meets the eye. The look of pain that crosses his face when he talks about her; Almost a clone of the one she had when she told me about him in Manticore. He wants to see her again so much. I wish there were something I could do...//  
  
"She's out there, waiting for her prince in shining armor."  
  
A bit of a smile crossed Logan's face, barely noticeable but Tris caught it.  
  
Knock-knock.  
  
"I better get that it's probably Lydecker, Krit and Jondy."  
  
"Oh, okay," a look of slight fear crossed Tris's face.  
  
"Hi, guys there is a new member of the Manticore escapees club," Logan greeted.  
  
Tris rounded the corner to give the group a good look at her.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hello," Krit welcomed her with a warm hug.  
  
//Krit? I've heard that name before. It feels so good to be accepted and welcomed. //  
  
Jondy followed suit.  
  
Jondy's thoughts:  
//This is so weird how I can just trust her, it goes against all my training, maybe all of us X's were made to know each other and know whose good and whose bad...//  
  
Lydecker hung back.  
  
"This is Tris. She is an X7. Max sent her. She escaped from Manticore just a few days ago."   
  
"Come to join the bargade?" Krit questioned with a smile.  
  
Krit's thoughts:  
//I could have sworn I have seen her somewhere before maybe I shall just go through my photographic memory bank...//  
  
//The little girl that pointed the way to escape from the guards the night we escaped...she was Tris! //  
  
"Something like that," answers Tris smiling back.  
  
"Thank-you" Tris stated.  
  
"You are very welcomed it's the least I could do," Tris answered not missing a beat.  
  
"I should have taken you with me,"  
  
The other just looked on watching the strange exchange between the two chimeras.  
  
"No you shouldn't have then I wouldn't be here today, able to tell you that Max is alive and well...at the moment,"  
  
"Oh my GOD!" Jondy voiced barely above a whisper.  
  
"What about Zack?" Krit asked inquiringly.  
  
"Zack is decreased...his heart lives on in Max though,"  
  
A strange look overtook Logan's face as he turned toward the kitchen stating he was going to start cooking dinner.  
  
"Oh Zack," Jondy said he eyes turned cold like a soldier's.  
  
Krit sat down on the couch in silence.  
  
Lydecker finally told this opportunity to use his voice, "He always loved Max more than he cared for anyone else, I guess he finally decided to show it."  
  
"Shut your trap," Krit scolded Lydecker gruffly at his comment.  
  
"I'll go organize the weapons," deck softly spoke before leaving the room.  
  
Tris stared after the ex-sergeant.  
  
//He has a troubled past that he will never escape, no matter how hard he tries. Some wrongs can never be righted no matter how much you try. Damn these analyses that Manticore put into my head! //  
  
URGENT! URGENT! URGENT! The high pitched voice of the computer bellowed.  
  
Five pairs of ears in a high-class penthouse in Seattle perked up.  
  
A/n: Don't yeah just love a good cliffhanger. Yeah I know, no more cookies for star girl for being an evil cliff-hangerish writer. He he he...I have had wayyyy to many sugar coated gummy worms.   
  
N e ways I am think of continuing this story all summer. Or in till I stop getting reviews I have a lot of good ideas for the future but I am always looking for more so if u've got one tell me in a review.   
  
Also I am looking for someone to beta for this story. (I haven't been doing that in case you have noticed) So drop me a line in a review or an email if you'd want to beta.  
  
A little preview for next chapter: It involves a new character, shopping & girl talk and the plan of how they are going to save Max...or attempt to I haven't quite decided. Well yes I have but you could still tell me what you want to happen in a review. (Coming either this evening or tomorrow)   
  
REMEMBER: REVIEWS=HAPPY AUTHORS :)   
PlZ EITHER SAVE A HUNGRY AFRICAN CHILD AND/OR LEAVE A REVIEW...FOR THE GOOD OF THE PLANET!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The plan & Mr.Bratt

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I own zero of the Dark Angel characters that I use in the story except for Tris and Matt. (I know he hasn't come up yet but just read this chapter and you'll understand.)  
  
A/n: I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is an important in determining where the story is going. Thanks to everyone who reviews. It's so great to know that people are reading what you write and some even like it. :)   
  
Anyways on with the story.  
  
  
"URGENT! URGENT! URGENT!" the computer's drone continued as a line lead by Logan rushed over to it.  
  
Logan's piercing blue eyes scanned the screen in high hope of finding the word Manticore in the message but no such luck.  
  
"Aughh," Logan let out a whoosh of air as he looked at the address.  
  
To: Logan Cale Logancale@thedailynews.com   
Co: Marty CaleMartycale@caleindustries.com   
Sender: Benny BrattBenjaminbratt@bratt&co.com   
  
Dear Mr. Cale,  
  
You are cordially invited to our annual gala. We would be extremely pleased at your attendance as we appreciate your family's partnership in business. It is a formal black tie occasion and you are welcome to bring a guest. The date is October 28, 2021 at 7 O'clock. We are hopeful of your attendance this year, as you were unable to make it last year due to medical problems. Thank-you and see you here.  
  
Sincerely,   
Benjamin Bratt  
  
"Oh...nooo!" Logan moaned as he brushed his hand through his hair.  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
"What?!?" Jondy questioned.  
  
"Oh...nothing serious just a family event I dread going to every year."  
  
"Oh," she replied.  
  
The room cleared out except for Logan typing his reply and Tris.  
  
"Are you going to go?"  
  
"I kind of have to, it's an obligation as a Cale and I got into major shit last year for not going,"  
  
"I see, I think you should too,"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You never know when connections can come in handy," the fourteen year old replied with a smile.  
  
"Yeah," Logan replied with a frown.  
  
"Besides we'll have Max back by then and she can be your guest," Tris said her eyes sparkling, one eyebrow slightly raised.  
  
"Are you kidding? Did you read the date? That's Saturday. And today is..!"  
  
"Tuesday! They did teach us the days of the week at Manticore!" Tris smiled as she finished his sentence.  
  
"Do you have a plan?!"  
  
"Yes, I was going to tell you over dinner, with everyone else present but if you wish to know right now. I can explain."  
  
"Please do." Logan's face looked as it did when he was questioning Max to prep her for a job.  
  
"In a few days, Friday at 1am exactly. Manticore is having a huge staff meeting with its entire staff. I suspect it is concerning the destruction of the DNA lab but that is unimportant to our mission. At this time approximately 30 minutes the guards and all Manticore employees will be unavailable to be watching Max. All soldiers will be guard by a computer system locking all doors and controlling the alarms and such."  
  
"And I could hack into them..." Logan said, catching on.  
  
"Exactly. Will you are hacking into the system. I, Krit and Jondy will break in and save Max."  
  
"Sounds simple enough..."  
  
"But...they may have hired outside guards on top of the computer systems,"  
  
"And it will be extremely hard for me to hack into their system and if they have a back up I will need to have another hacker hacking into it at the same time."  
  
"Do you know anyone capable?" The girl asked, her eyes cold from the focus of the mission.  
  
"I might..." Logan turned in his rolling chair to face the computer and began typing at a rapid rate.  
  
"I go tell the others," Tris said before turning on one foot and exiting the room.  
  
"Oh and I'll finish fixing dinner," she said poking her head back in.  
  
Logan turned around to face her, "Thanks" he said flashing her an appreciative smile.   
  
  
  
//Nice Kitchen. Looks like he was in the middle of spaghetti and meatballs with Caesar salad and garlic bread. When the guy cooks he really cooks! What did Max say oh yeah, the only thing he eats is gourmet. //  
  
Tris started finishing around for a sheet to put the garlic bread on.  
  
//Thank god Manticore got cable...and the cooking channel. He he. //  
  
"Need some help there?" Jondy came in bearing a smile.  
  
"Yeah, actually. Could you finish chopping those tomatoes?"  
  
"Sure. I kind of thought Manticore wouldn't be training you in the art of cooking."  
  
"Well actually I learned quite a bit from television."  
  
"You got to watch TV at MANTICORE!?"  
  
"Yeah! Calm down or else those tomatoes are gonna end up pureed!"  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Yeah it was there way of preparing us for the real world...they didn't want us to be distracted on our missions so they showed us all the parts of daily life through pre-pulse television programming,"  
  
"Cool, I think these are ready"  
  
"Add them to the onions and garlic frying in the olive oil"  
  
"Kay"  
  
"Ummmm...that garlic bread smells soo good!" Tris said, a smile playing at her lips.  
  
"Yeah, girl we should get you out of those military duds,"  
  
"Yeah...I don't really have anything else to wear though..."  
  
"Well then I guess you and me are going shopping tomorrow"  
  
"Really, I saw people doing that on TV a couple of times, it looked fun"  
  
"Yeah. It is. Why don't you go take a shower while I finish up here," Jondy said gesturing to the countertop.  
  
"Okay." Tris answered apprehensively turning around.  
  
"Which door?" Tris asked cocking her head to put Jondy back into her view.  
  
"3rd on the left. Now get girl. I can cook you know!" Jondy said playfully.  
  
  
  
Tris shuts the door to the bathroom.  
  
//Wow this place is nice. Marble! Wow! Soap, shampoo, conditioner and of course a warm fuzzy towel, yep everything I need is here. Ummm, this shampoo smells like cherries, it must be Max's. Max. I hope she is doing good. We'll bust her out of there. //  
  
  
  
"Smells good Jondy," Krit said as he enters the kitchen.  
  
"You okay?" She answers him with a question.  
  
"Yeah, Zack died honorably. He wanted it this way."  
  
"Yeah. That's the conclusion I have reached too. I am extremely glad Max is alive. I don't know what Logan would do if she were dead..." Jondy spoke in a low voice so that only Krit could hear her.  
  
"Well we don't have to worry about that now do we?" Krit quickly spoke out loudly, cutting her off. Proving how very upsetting the idea of Max being dead was to him.   
  
"Let's get these plates to the table," Jondy said with half a smile obviously trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Yeah," Krit spoke as he nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"I'll get the utensils," Tris said breezing past them in a robe.  
"You planning to eat dinner in that?" Jondy questioned as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah...my clothes are in the dryer"  
  
"Hmmm..." Jondy mumbled for a second before saying "I think Max has a drawer that she keep close in here, follow me to the guest room."  
  
The two walked past Krit setting the table and Lydecker coming through the front door.  
  
"Dinner Deck," Jondy half shouted on her way down the hallway.  
  
Tris looked into the computer room as they past it and poked her head in.  
  
"Logan, dinner will be served in 2 minutes"  
  
Logan replied with a very work involved "um hum."  
  
Tris rolled her eyes with a smile before continuing after Jondy down the hall.  
  
  
"Here you go," Jondy said, handing Tris a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"I'll leave you to change" Jondy said before exiting the room.  
  
  
Jondy headed back to the kitchen and found Lydecker, Krit and surprisingly Logan sitting down with all eyes on her.  
  
"What?! Do you guys want me to say grace or something?!"  
  
"No, we are waiting for Tris."  
  
"She's in the guest room changing. I think we can start without though..." said a very confused Jondy.  
  
"She's going to be explaining our plan at dinner," explained Logan.  
  
"Oh, I see" Jondy said while finding herself a seat.  
  
"Would you like me to start now?" asked Tris, as she entered the room.  
  
"Yes. ...Please." Logan answered, obviously very nervous about the reaction that would soon take place.  
  
  
  
*** Tris explains the whole plan. ***  
  
"...So that's the plan," Tris finished.  
  
"Sounds do-able," Krit offered.  
  
"Knowing Manicore, they probably have private guards they hired for the night," Lydecker spoke with a very solemn look on his face.  
  
"Yes, that's highly probable," Logan answered.  
  
"How well can you fight?" Jondy asked, turning to Tris.  
  
"They used me to test Max's ability and it came out even so, as well as Max."  
  
"I think Krit, Tris and I could take out whatever guards Manticore has hired."  
  
"It would be extremely dangerous," Logan said with a worried look on his face.  
  
"It would be less dangerous than our last mission because we know the X8's will be locked up," Krit said.  
  
"But dangerous all the same," Logan said, wearing his eyes-only face.  
  
"We have to do it," Lydecker uttered, letting go of his last bit of apprehension.   
"Well if it's decided then, I suggest we eat before the food gets cold," Tris said, receiving no objections.  
  
A/n: I know I didn't get to the shopping and the new character as I said I would in last chapter but it took so long to get this done and my poor little wrist is tired. I will have chapter 5 posted in the next 2 days. I am still looking for someone to beta so if you want to (you get to know what happens earlier than everyone else!) tell me in your review and don't forget to leave your email. Happy summer days to everyone!  
  
*Please review...Pretty please. I may not continue this story if I don't get reviews cause I have gotten only 2 for my chapter 3. :( Anything you have to say is appreciated even if it's a flame. Thanx to someone and mustang for reviewing.*   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Who's that Hottie?

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Fox and its producers own all rights to Dark Angel. And noooo they do not want to share (greedy little bums!). he he. You get the picture... I however, do own Tris and will share if you ask. :) I am not mean like Mr. Titanic and will not sue...okay enough of that.  
  
On with the story.  
  
A/n: thanx to my beta-boos Lareina and Bluemoonrain. U GUYS R AWESOME! u readers are awesome 2!  
  
  
*9 AM The Next Morning*  
  
"Have a nice rest?" asked a semi-perky Tris.  
  
"Yeah, how come you're up so early?" Logan answered with only one thing on his mind. //Coffee, I need coffee. //  
  
"I don't need a lot of sleep, as I have basically the same genes as Max, and IT'S 9AM!" Tris finished in a fake yell.  
  
"Oh," said Logan as he sauntered over to the coffeepot.  
  
//I can't believe I slept in this late. I guess finding out that Max is alive puts me at ease...a little. //  
  
"Hey-Low!" Jondy practically shouted as she, Krit and Lydecker entered the penthouse after a brisk walk from the nearby hotel they were staying at, under false names, of course.  
  
"Hey," Tris broke into a small smile and gave Jondy a hug.  
  
"Women..." Lydecker grumbled under his breath forgetting there were now two genetically engineered females with awesome hearing in the same room, ready to kick his butt.  
  
He was lucky though, and got away with only an eye rolling from Jondy.  
  
"So what's the plan for today?" Lydecker said looking expectantly at Logan.  
  
//God, what is it twenty minutes since I got out of bed and already being requested to give out orders. Max would be so proud. Max. //  
  
A slight pain struck his chest.  
  
Thinking about Max as the woman he loved, not simply a mission hurt Logan so much. Although his brain knew they were going to save her...or at least try, his heart only knew that she wasn't with him.  
  
He tried to block out his feelings but sometimes he was too late, and he had already started thinking about her before he could stop himself.  
  
"Are the weapons in order as we discussed yesterday?" Logan asked schooling his facial features, as he was now in Eyes Only mode.   
  
"Yes, they are prepared and ready in your cabinet for when we need them," answered Lydecker.  
  
"Krit, have you found any leads in getting us access to a military vehicle?" Logan asked as he continued down the mental checklist.  
  
"Yes, I am going to pick it up at 11:00am."  
  
"Good, Jondy have you picked up the kevlar vests?"  
  
"Yes, they're with the weapons in your cabinet," answered a confident, yet stern Jondy.  
  
"Well, the rest is up to me then. I'll have to find a hacker friend of mine to help us out--I'll get started on that this morning. And then I need to examine Manticore's systems." Logan stated for the benefit of the group. Oh...Lydecker?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you have any connections that would know, which security company Manticore has hired for the night?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose I could check around."  
  
"Good," Logan had a look on his face that easily translated into 'I have everything under control.'  
  
"So everyone knows what they should be doing?"  
  
"Yes," answers Lydecker in his typical formal manner.  
  
"Yeah," replied Krit.  
  
"Ummm...me and Tris don't exactly have a task."  
  
"Oh..." said Logan starring at a speck of dust that was apparently very interesting.  
  
"May I suggest a shopping trip?" Jondy said eagerly.  
  
"Yes, Tris is in need of some clothes, I think that's an excellent idea," answered Logan obviously very happy he didn't have to come up with an idea himself.  
  
Krit and Lydecker were already heading for the door as Tris shouted a hurried "Bye!"  
  
"Are you going to hand over some cash?" Jondy asked Logan thinking he was loaded. Knowing nothing of the fact that he was cut off from the Cale wealth a few months ago.  
  
"Here you go," he said handing them a stack of 20's.  
  
"Umm...that's okay I have some money," Tris said as she knew from Max that Logan wasn't as wealthy as he was before.  
  
"NO! It's fine," Logan said looking her straight in the eye.  
  
"No it's not," Tris said with equal force.  
  
//That's what is so alike between her and Max. They BOTH always have to get things their way. //  
  
"Fine then, Mention my name at any major department store and you won't even need to pay," Logan said in half-defeat.  
  
//The Cales have dragged so many departments store out of bankruptcy after the pulse. //  
  
"Okay then," Jondy said unsure of what had just taken place, but wanting to shop very much.  
  
She and Tris headed to the door while Logan turned back to the computer room.  
  
Jondy turned around, "Logan, can we take the Aztec?"  
  
"Sure," said Logan already deeply cemented in his work.  
  
"Workaholic," Jondy whispered to Tris as they headed out the door.  
  
Tris answered her with a smile and a knowing "Tell me about it."  
  
  
  
*At the Department Store*  
  
"Wow, this is pretty," Tris stared in awe at a slightly ruffled light pink skirt.  
  
"And I thought I was the only genetically-engineered-female with girly taste," Jondy said.  
  
This caused Tris to break into a wide smile.  
  
"Wow, Look at the hottie in the doorway," Jondy said, turning away from the man.  
  
"Do you think he's a threat?" Tris answered in her soldier tone.  
  
"No, I think he is FINE, girl," Jondy said between laughs.  
  
"Oh..." said Tris, embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah he is pretty hot," Tris said while looking at the twenty something blond.  
  
  
*3 Hours Later*   
  
"Wow, your going to be stylin' now," Jondy said looking down at their multiple huge bags.  
  
"Yeah," said Tris, absolutely beaming.  
  
"Let's grab an ice cream," Jondy said gesturing towards a McDonald's.  
  
"Sounds Good to me"  
  
  
  
*Meanwhile Back at Logan's*  
  
"Damn it!" Logan yelled slamming his fist down on the table.  
  
//Everybody's either dead or in hiding. I am never going to get someone to help me hack into Manticore and I can't hack into the back up and the main systems at the same time. I am going to lose Max...//  
  
This thought brought on another "DAMN IT!" from a very frustrated Logan.  
  
//Sebastian just had to pick this week to go to that biology lab in Canada to gather new information... //  
  
"Ouhghhhhhh...," Logan winced, holding his hand.   
  
*Knock-knock*  
  
//Who could that be? ... Its too early for anybody to be back yet...//  
  
He grabbed his gun and opened the door.  
  
"Hello...may I come in?" said a 14-year-old semi-Persian looking boy.  
  
//He looks like he's a Bratt, this must be about the party. //  
  
"Sure," said Logan still showing no emotion.  
  
Logan shut the door and turned to face the boy.  
  
"I know who you are Logan Cale," the boy said with a sly grin, "or should I say Eyes Only?"  
  
A look of shock broke out on Logan's face.  
  
A/N: ha ha ha...I am sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger but I just couldn't resist. You know how it works you read & then you review & then I will post more. If the chain is broken...say you don't review then I won't post more cause I think no one is reading soooo...  
  
LEAVE A REVIEW PLZ!  
  
If you want to find out who the mysterious boy is.  
  
A/n 2: As you all probably know or are wondering about...why I included Benjamin Bratt when he just broke up with Julia Roberts. Well...it's a total fluke that they just broke up cause I had planned out the whole plot for my fic before I posted the first chapter. But they just had to go and break up and mess up my story of well...it might end up even better than I thought... :) They were my favorite couple...(with Michael and Jessica in a very close 2nd, of course) N e ways...plz review :)  
  



End file.
